


Unrequited

by waitshewrites



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, tronnor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitshewrites/pseuds/waitshewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye deals with the aftermath of hooking up with the wrong guy, but it only breaks his heart when the right guy approves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> What?? I'm writing again? Yeah, I have no idea how so much time passed since I last uploaded. Sorry!  
> Hope you enjoy this. All (gentle) feedback is appreciated.

Soft, pink lips fit perfectly together, moving slowly and tentatively, as both boys attempted to sink into the kiss. Eyes fluttered shut as breaths became short and rushed, as though oxygen was secondary to meeting lips again. The gap between the two bodies closed, hands reaching to caress cheeks, tilt chins up gently, fingers curling into shorts hairs at the nape of a neck. Breathing grew harder as the kisses grew sloppier and faster. So they backed up as an entity, until they could fall onto the bed.

 _Drowning_. Troye was drowning.

Hands found their way under the bottom of Troye’s teal sweater, sweetly, tenderly moving up his chest. Troye relaxed and let it happen, focusing on continuing the kiss. The minutes went by and Troye found himself shirtless, reciprocating the favor. This was fine, this was like being at the beach, this he could handle, he told himself.

Yet all too soon the hands started to roam below the belt. Troye’s throat closed up, the walls were shrinking in on him, and now he really couldn’t breathe. Gasping, Troye broke away.

He forced himself to make eye contact with the wonderful boy hovering above him, all too conscious of the way his hand gripped the other’s wrist, effectively halting all movements. Troye shook his head. His eyes silently pleading as he murmured, “No Ty. Please.”

“Okay.” Tyler answered, his voice laced with understanding and firmness. His hands moved back up, and he resumed their kiss. Tyler was careful to bring back the light air, his motions once again adoring.

‘ _And that had been the problem,_ ’ Troye thought, the next day. ‘ _Tyler had been so gentle, so good to me. And yet when I should’ve felt weightless, he was… crushing me_.’

Not over 9 hours after leaving Tyler, Troye now stood in front of the bathroom mirror, getting ready to meet Tyler himself for lunch- and Connor, of course. _Connor._

As Troye ran his fingers through his hair and straightened the collar of his mustard jacket, his mind buzzed constantly replaying last night. He eventually raised his eyes to meet their reflection in the mirror, taking in the crystal blue irses, the chapped, rosy lips, and the adam’s apple that retreated as he gulped. Always too hard on himself, Troye chastised himself for the rash decisions he had made yesterday. He wanted to blame the alcohol, but it had been one, maybe two beers. By the time, Troye and Tyler were behind closed doors four hours later, they were both sober. Troye knew what he had done.

‘ _I just had to know,_ ’ he realized, ‘ _I didn’t expect it would feel so wrong. At least I didn’t spend the night._ ’

The phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Troye it’s me. Sorry to call so late, but I honestly have no idea where this place is.”

Troye chuckled, “Con, I _told_ you to take a right on eighty second.”

“A right? You didn’t tell me that!”

“Yes I did!” Troye rolled his eyes, shaking with laughter, “I knew you would miss it again!”

“Woah woah, this is only like the-”

“Third time? Yeah, I know that you miss the turn every time.”

“Okay, well where are you? Maybe I can follow your car.”

“I, um, I haven’t left the house yet.”

“ _Troye_!” Connor’s tone was more amused than annoyed. Truth be told, he expected nothing less of Troye.

“I’m going, I’m going.”

“Great now I have to find this restaurant on my own.”

*****

“Um yes I’ll have the chicken caesar wrap. Fries on the side. Thank you.”

“No problem.” The young waitress leaned over to pick up Connor’s menu as Connor pointedly looked away from the view her low cut shirt gave him. She smiled sweetly and walked away, hips swaying.

“Did you see _that_? Miniskirt over there has her eye on you Con.” Tyler smirked.

“Hah. Tyler please.” Connor scoffed yet couldn’t help himself from looking over to the register past Troye.

“I’m serious Con. Us girls don’t flirt like that for nothing. Can’t say I blame her, but you should ask her out.”

“You girls?” Connor laughed, “Anyways what were we talking about?”

“You were going to tell us about the clothing line.” Troye prodded.

“You don’t want to hear about that…”

“Trust me Con, I do.” Troye insisted.

Something in his tone convinced Connor, who promptly launched into a description of all his secret plans and treasured ideas. It was mesmerizing to watch Connor like this, to see his eyes ignite with passion, to feel the tangible excitement bubbling up inside him as he talked. Troye found the energy infectious: he was soon sitting on the edge of his seat, interjecting questions here and there, and nodding along to Connor’s babbling.

Troye almost could have forgotten that Tyler was sitting beside him, almost. He couldn’t properly focus on Connor because fingers were walking up and down his thigh as eyes raked up and down his silhouette. And every time Troye forced himself to acknowledge the charming boy beside him, he simultaneously allowed memories to resurface. Tyler didn’t deserve this potential one-sided relationship, but Troye also knew he didn’t have it in himself to reject and hurt his best friend.

So Troye sat back in his chair, wrapped his fingers around Tyler’s, and met the innocently sparkling eyes with a smile.

Connor’s demeanor never changed in the slightest, if possible he looked even happier as Tyler shifted closer to lean against Troye’s side. ‘ _That’s because it’s all in your head, Troye. Connor doesn’t feel the way you do. What ever made you believe you had a chance with a boy like him?'_

The rest of the lunch was peaceful and chatty. Both boys seemed oblivious to emotional turmoil that had Troye’s stomach churning. Troye got on with simple nods and laughs, until Tyler went to the bathroom. As soon as he was alone with Troye, Connor leaned back in his seat, smiling slyly .

“So you and Tyler, huh?”

“Oh uh- yeah.” Troye’s voice was hushed and hesitant.

“When did _that_ happen?”

“Last night.” Troye fidgeted with the edge of his napkin, chewing his lip.

“Well, I am so glad you hooked up with Tyler.” Connor smiled widely. He leaned over the table to poke Troye in the shoulder. “I mean, _finally_. Am I right?” Connor lifted one eyebrow as he flashed a knowing grin.

For the first time, Troye’s heart sunk at the sight of Connor’s happy face. “Yeah. Finally.” He answered, praying Connor didn’t notice the weakness in his tired voice.

“Tyler and Troye.” Connor said under his breath, as he zoned out, thinking, the faint smile never wavering. He snapped to when he sensed Troye watching him.  
Troye grabbed his water to drink as a distraction.

“So how was he?"

Troye choked on his water, sputtering as he tried to reply, ”Con.“

“Okay, you don’t have to answer. But it’s The Tyler Oakley, I feel like he can’t be just all talk.”

“He was good, yeah.” ‘ _He wasn’t you._ ’

Sparing Troye the rest of the conversation, Tyler returned to the table but didn’t sit down. Rather, he stood in front of Connor, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Yes Ty? Something you want to tell me?”

“Ohhh, nothin’” Tyler teased breezily. “Oops.” A small piece of paper fluttered down from Tyler’s hand to Connor’s lap.

“What is it?” Troye begrudgingly asked as Tyler plopped down next to him again. Troye regretted to realize how he feared the answer coming.

“A number.” Tyler responded proudly, “Someone has a date with a very cute waitress on Friday night. You’re welcome.”

“Wow, thanks Tyler.” Connor stared at the digits, dumbfounded.

“Best wingman ever, I know. Well, what are you waiting for? Go talk to her!”

Connor stood up slowly- neither nervous nor excited. The scrap of paper dangled from his hand loosely. He moved lethargically as if he were numbed. “Be back soon.”

“No rush!” Tyler laughed.

Troye swore he saw something flicker in Connor’s eyes when he hastily glanced at Troye.

“Good luck Con.” Troye mumbled.

Troye stiffly prevented himself from watching Connor walk away as he allowed Tyler - his best friend and biggest mistake - to cuddle into his side.


End file.
